Issue 2
Issue 2 is the second volume of the Rocko's Modern Life Comics by Marvel, it was released on July 1, 1994. In this volume, Spunky gets worms and Mr. Bighead throws a party to be promoted, which Rocko and Heffer end up coming to. Its original pricing (as evident on its cover) was $1.95. Intestinal Turmoil The story begins with Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky in the living room in front of the TV. Mr. Bighead is yelling from his house to Rocko that he needs to turn his TV down, Rocko feels a little upset and remarks to himself that he sound be called "Bigmouth" instead. Heffer tells him not to worry about it and to keep watching the TV. Spunky begins to roll around on the floor and drag himself on the carpet, Heffer says he's probably just messing around, but Rocko worries about his behavior. Spunky whines at Rocko's feet to get his attention, which makes Rocko believe he should go to the Vet. Even though he spelled it out, Spunky understood what he was saying and runs off. They search through the house to find him, and when they do, he's in the car scared and shaking. They end up getting him to the Vet and soon see the doctor. The doctor tells them he needs a stool sample (to which Heffer pulls out an actual stool to give to him) of Spunky's. They get it and go home. Later on, Rocko gets a call and is notified Spunky has worms. Heffer comes home with the medicine and Rocko struggles with Spunky to give him the pill, but does so. Heffer talks to Rocko about how they'll see if the pill worked, Rocko says they'll end up doing more than watching Spunky do his business, but that they'll have to search through it as well. He's cut off though as Heffer points out Spunky wants outside, they let him out and he runs straight behind Mr. Bighead's salmon bushes. While Bighead yells at Rocko about it, Spunky does his business and the worms, after saying they've heard from a caterpillar that he's a jerk, make their way into an apple Bighead is going to eat. Who Invited You? Mr. Bighead is throwing a party (to which everyone is bored by) to impress the execs at Conglom-o to get a promotion. Bev calls him into the kitchen and they discuss where the caterer is. At the same time next door, Rocko and Heffer are playing "Monotony" in Rocko's kitchen. Heffer tells Rocko he's hungry and eventually smells the caterer van pulling up outside their house. He tells Rocko that they should crash the party Bighead is having so they can eat the food, to which Rocko is hesitant. He is eventually lead by Heffer while trying to talk him out of it into coming to Bighead's. Heffer rings the door bell and Bighead comes to answer it. Heffer starts to ask about coming in but Bighead slams the door in his face. Heffer precedes to constantly ring the doorbell while Rocko pulls him to stop, they end up falling in Bighead's rose bushes. Back inside Bighead hears the doorbell ring again and assumes it's Rocko and Heffer, he opens it and yells "Get lost you stupid moron!" before noticing it's his boss, Mr. Frump (who is the comic's version of Bighead's original boss, Mr. Dupette.) While Bighead shows Frump the house, Rocko and Heffer are let in by Bev. Heffer puts in a cassette tape he says is of the Rock & Roll genre, and what Rocko calls "Toe Jam" and everyone perks up. Bighead finds them and drags them out, but while he's distracted with his ruined rose bushes, they walk back in, shut the door and lock it. Inside Heffer turns up the volume of the music, and everyone starts to party more. Meanwhile, after Bighead couldn't be heard knocking at the door, he tries to sneak in through the roof but trips on a banana peel and falls into the garbage can on the ground, which Earl is in and bites him, making him jump out. Back inside, Frump, who tells Bev to call him "The Donald" is flirting with her. At the door more caterers arrive with more food, to which Heffer is waiting for them. While Rocko is busy telling stories about Bighead to the others, and Heffer is busy eating, Bighead is being chased outside by Earl. A few people inside are betting looking out the window that Earl wins. After climbing up a tree away from Earl and spotting Rocko talking about him and Frump flirting with Bev, he is full of rage enough to where he yells at Earl and he runs, and Bighead runs through the front door into the party. Bighead tells the two to get lost, in which everyone happily says they should be going to if they are. Rocko says goodbye to everyone while Bighead is disappointed, he yells at Frump about flirting at his wife but he walks out and goes to hang out with Rocko. Bev talks to him inside about how Rocko and Heffer were the ones to save his party, and that she was about to get him a promotion until he yelled at Frump. He apologizes to Bev and says he's going to go for a walk, when he steps out he slips on a salmon and falls down the steps, and says "Well at least today can't get much worse!" while Earl walks up behind him. Characters Rocko Heffer Spunky Mr. Bighead Mrs. Bighead Filburt Donald Frump Mr. Dupette (mentioned) Harry Doctors Worms Vet Waiting Room patients Featured Ads In every comic, there are ads for other merchandise from other franchises, could be games, home video releases, or anything else. The following list shows in chronological order what ads appeared in this issue. * Chef Boyardee: Exclusive Offer for Glow in the Dark posters of X-Men * Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrist Game with any Sonic VHS * Marvel Comics merchandise at Pizza Hut (2 page ad) * Basketball '93-'94 Trading Card sets and packages by Fleer Ultra * Upper Deck: Sports Trading Cards * Upper Deck: Send in For Cards * Bullpen Bulletins: Marvel Comics catalog * Flair Presents: The Marvel Universe Inaugural Edition * Marvel Comics: Multi-Title Sale! catalog * Star Trek: The Next Generation SNES game * Crunch n' Munch Popcorn: Marvel Comics Trading Cards in every box Trivia * In "Who Invited You?" Rocko makes a reference to the story in the same issue "Intestinal Turmoil" when telling stories to the party-goers when he says "So I said 'Sorry Mr. Bighead, I didn't know that worm crawled in your apple!". * In "Intestinal Turmoil" Heffer makes a reference to Steven King while at the waiting room in the line "Boy, this place looks like a Stephen King novel waiting to happen." * Rocko and Heffer, at least in the comic series, know who Steven King is, after Heffer says the above line and Rocko remarks "Quiet, Hef. Spunky's nervous enough as it is." * Rocko makes a reference to Looney Tunes and Bugs Bunny when the Doctor calls with the test results in "Intestinal Turmoil" when he answers the phone and says "What's up 'doc? Sorry, I've always wanted to say that." * First and only appearance of Donald Frump. Category:Rocko's Modern Life (Comic) Issues